


Days Last Forever

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fathers and Children, Gen, Inspired by Music, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is way too slow when you’re as fast as Pietro Maximoff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Spoilers for Days of Future Past</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the "metafiction" square on my trope_bingo card. Thanks to lurkingteapot and Unforgotten for their encouragement with this one.

The world is way too slow when you’re as fast as Pietro Maximoff. Not that anyone _is_ as fast as him. Seconds tick by sluggishly, like treacle spilling from a can. There’s only so long he can go on playing table tennis and video games against himself before he gets bored and goes out to steal a hundred more boxes of Oreos or another new car.

His mom yells at him and says she didn't raise him right, but he's not listening. He knows what she's saying, because she's said it so many times before. But he's got the headphones on and the only voice he hears is Jim Croce: _You don't tug on Superman's cape, You don't spit into the wind_...

He used to think he was Superman, till he found out he was something better than that. His powers didn't come from some old lump of green rock from outer space. He's pretty sure his dad must have been a mutant, though his mom's never said so.

When he was a little kid, he used to dream his dad would come back for him, would just knock at the door one day. All that ever knocks at their door is cops, mostly, or angry owners wanting their stuff back.

The three guys who come to the door this time are different from the rest. They say they're mutants, just like him, and one of them shows him how his fists can shoot out bone claws, which is cool but disgusting. 

When he saw the card for the school in the Professor's wallet, he thought his mom had finally snapped and decided to send him away. He had no idea.

"Jailbreak," he says. "That's illegal."

"Only if you get caught," Claw Guy says.

"What's in it for me?"

The Professor may think that Pietro's a pain in the ass, but it's like he _knows_ how boring life is for him most of the time. Knows how to sell an idea, too: " _You_ , you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon."

Which is pretty cool, and sticking that guard to the wall with duct tape is a blast. Not that the guy he's just broken out of a maximum security cell seems to notice the guard or anything else. He's too busy staring at the Professor, like he's not sure if he wants to kill him or rip his clothes off. The Professor's staring right back at him, exact same expression. Like a couple of homicidal old marrieds. (The Professor throws one hell of a punch, by the way.)

His mom used to know a guy who could control metal. If this was a comic-book story, Magneto would turn out to be his dad, maybe say _Well done, son, I'm proud of you_ when he realized who'd rescued him from prison. 

Instead, there's a shootout in a kitchen, with the Professor grabbing onto Magneto like he's never going to let him go again in this lifetime. Bullets and pans and knives flying everywhere.

Finally, a game that Pietro really wants to play. He puts on the headphones, Jim Croce singing _If I could save time in a bottle_. Then he starts to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Time in a Bottle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1rMeYnOmM) by Jim Croce, the music used in Quicksilver's scene. Croce wrote the song on learning that his wife, Ingrid, was pregnant, and it appeared on his first album, You Don't Mess Around With Jim (the title song is the one Pietro's listening to earlier in this fic). Apparently the record label, ABC, hadn't intended to released Time in a Bottle as a single, but changed their minds after Croce's death in a plane crash in September 1973.


End file.
